


not afraid anymore

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Kyungsoo has been existing on a calm, orderly, withdrawn routine whose only unexpected dillance turns out to be the honey-eyed intern with a cupid’s bow that dips far down in the crevices of Kyungsoo’s once cold heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



> This is a badly written, longly overdue birthday fic to my sis-in-law :')

Even from the earliest moments, Kyungsoo can recall he had always been beautiful. He was every ounce of exuberant youth packed into someone equally as kind and considerate. It makes it difficult to form words in his presence, everything feels _heavy_ on his tongue or just not _right_. Kyungsoo knows quite a lot of words as an English Literature major. He has read all the classics and studied all the ways to twist words into honey yet when Oh Sehun enters his life he is left for a loss of words.  
  
He knows Sehun better than he knows himself. The youth is freshly out of college with so much freedom and independence at his hands he was not accustomed to. The guiding hands of his professors, his advisors, and his parents were snatched back tossing the 20-something year old into a world of hungry self-seeking dogs. Kyungsoo worries for him given their company is very ambitious and many people did not take kindly to newcomer climbing up the ranks so quickly. It’s evident in the way they isolate Sehun.  
  
Sehun never complains when he is left alone to eat his lunch, left out of important meetings only to brief himself on the notes, or snubbed when he brings up a freshly innovative idea. Sehun _is_ really good at being head of the creative department of the company so Kyungsoo finds it all the more frustrating the position he is being put in. He has done nothing but bruises the weak egos of their coworkers for being both young and talented. He has leaped to where it had taken them years to get to. He successfully skipped errand boy to their superior. He is young but is qualified and talented. He is a fresh breath of air in a stuffy and stiff work environment.  
  
Kyungsoo’s gaze always swims back to Sehun in their office space. Kyungsoo is in charge of writing up every paper and report. He does most of the research on new projects and helps present them to their investors. He is stuck behind his computer most days but when Sehun enters the office looking every bit of glamorous and eager Kyungsoo cannot help but tear his eyes from the burning pages of research to the adonis gracing the cubicles to ask his noonas and hyungs if they want any coffee on his run for lunch.  
  
Sehun always stops at his desk last. “Kyungsoo hyung, would you like any coffee? Americano, right?” Yet, there is a different glint to Sehun’s eyes when he peers over at Kyungsoo with such affection it always startles the older male.  
  
Kyungsoo swallows trying to form the simple words of affirmation. But, all he can think is how much like a cluster of stars Sehun is to him. He is so unreachable despite the evidence of him being there is right in Kyungsoo’s sight. Bright, _far_ too bright, and burning to the touch. Once the euphoria had come to a close and his throat doesn’t feel too tight he just offers to go with Sehun to help carry the drinks. (He also knows the others hadn’t offered to chip in any money for their coffees. Kyungsoo refuses to allow them to bully Sehun in such manners.)  
  
The short walk to the coffee shop is silent for the most part but it’s not uncomfortable when ever so slightly Sehun’s hand slips in his own. Kyungsoo glances over to see the small smile forming on Sehun’s thin, lip, delectable lips. Their relationship is not broadcasted to their coworkers and it does not need to be. Kyungsoo will never get used to the way Sehun seeks to close the small gaps between them when they’re alone and how his gaze lingers when they’re in the company of others as if silently sending quiet words of affection to _let me hug you, hyung_ or _if this desk was not between us_. The weight of Sehun’s hand in his own is grounding and requires absolutely no words between them. Kyungsoo admires the way he never complains and always has a smile for those who mistreat him. It’s astounding they do not see what Kyungsoo sees. Maybe one day they will realize what they’re missing but for now, almost selfishly, Kyungsoo can say that Sehun is completely his alone to cherish and treasure.  
  
The light squeeze of Sehun’s hand promises a lot of things. For now, it just means they will share a few coffee coated kisses before they have to return to the office.


End file.
